The invention relates to a printed circuit board in which the desired interconnections and solder lands are provided in the form of electrically conductive sections on a substrate comprising a board of insulating material (the substrate) and in which the substrate and the interconnections, but not the lands, are masked with a solder-resistant lacquer mask, the lacquer mask consisting of two layers of lacquer, one layer of which covers at least part of the other layer. In such a printed circuit board, proposed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,828, the lacquer mask is so constructed that it also masks parts of the lands in the region of their edges. In this case the lacquer mask consists of a layer of lacquer masking the substrate, the interconnections and the aforementioned edges of the lands, with an additional layer of lacquer on top of it, which is applied at those regions of the printed circuit board where the lands are positioned very close together. This further layer of lacquer, which is higher with respect to the first-mentioned layer of lacquer and forms a wall between two adjacent lands, is meant to prevent any solder bridges from forming between the adjacent lands during the soldering process. With such a lacquer mask, i.e. one which also masks parts of the lands, it is important that the lacquer mask be applied with an extremely high degree of precision so as to ensure that those regions of the lands where the soldering process is meant to take place have in fact been left unmasked, thus creating a reliable soldering junction. However, the need for such a high degree of precision in applying the lacquer mask gives rise in practice to considerable problems and requires complex and expensive methods for applying the lacquer mask. On the other hand, lacquer masks consisting of a single layer of lacquer have been applied in such a way that they extend to the edges of the lands while masking the interconnections, as shown in the DE-Patent Application No. 29 37 886. Here too the application of the lacquer mask requires a high degree of precision and therefore is again complex and expensive. With a view to obviating these difficulties, single-layer lacquer masks, as known generally, are often applied in such a way that they surround the lands with a relatively large interspace in order to leave them unmasked. However, this has the disadvantage that the regions of the substrate situated between the edge of the lands and the edge of the lacquer mask are not masked.